Next Generation
by Commander Prima
Summary: After the battle with Arachnid, the Autobots rise victorious but she got away. They still tries to find her but the majority of team Prime has now stared a family. Trying to raise them and keeping them safe at the same time is not an easy task. (Prime universe)
1. Chapter 1

**Those who are new to my story must read: After the war. To have a clue what has happend. You don't have to I just recommend it..**

 **RoboDiamondDragon09** : The war will not continue but small events will pop up, like some Deceptions coming back. I hope you find what your looking for in the text...

With that said enjoy!..

* * *

The planet Cybertron flourish and prosper. Everything is rebuild now and new sparks is learning to make Cybertron a better place. Team Prime helps with their education and combat training.

Who knows? It could be vital regerding their saftey.

Arachnid are still on the loose but thanks to Starscream's valuble information about Deceptions, the 'Cons who dares to come back gets their own Stasis-Cell. Minor Deceptions could swich side if they wanted though.

Besides Ironhide and Chromia, Windblade and Starscream was one of the first to have a sparkling. Their sparkling is a femme with the name Shadestorm, she is black and silver with a little red on her armor. Shadestorm has blue eyes like her mother and heels and the wing type like her father.

Firestar and Bulkhead have recently formed a sparkbond and is waiting for their baby. Bulk hopes it's a boy, so does Wheeljack who is going to be the baby's godfather and honerly uncle.

Speaking of Wheeljack he have fond an apprentice. A happy mech named Dynamite. Ultra Magnus even got his own, High Strike. A mature and responsible young femme, who recently graduate from school and the Autobot training academy.

Jazz and Prowl got a long talk with their friends to have courage to ask each other out. But they did it and they have finally established a relationship. Now they live with each other and have plans to arrange a bonding cermony. Moonracer and Smokescreen thinks about bonding but they're still young and will wait a little longer.

Arcee and Bumblebee is a little slow in their relationship but they're getting there. Right know Arcee's top priority is finding Arachnid but she can't deny her deep feelings for Bee. And that gets her even more stubborn to find her, so Arachnid doesen't hurt him.

Ratchet and First Aid have secretly had a private bonding cermony with Ultra Magnus as priest and Ironhide and Chromia as witnesses. Now their thinking about adoption and is on their way to a orphanage.

 **Orphanage**

They stop by the door and First Aid takes a deep breath. Ratchet takes her hand and they waltz in. A femme is at a desk and waves to them and they walk into her office.

"Are you looking for anything special?" She asks with her hands tied togheter.

"Not really we just want to look around.." First Aid answers and looks at Ratchet. The femme nods and begs them to follow her. She showes them a couple of kids and their all cute and deserves a home but no one speaks to them. Then they saw a mech who was similar to them in color and they asked for his name.

"That's Red Alert, he's shy and a little lonley because he really doesn't enjoy being here. Red Alert really wants a family, are you intrested?"

"Perhasps" Ratchet responds and walks towards him. He kneels down beside Red Alert and smiles at him. "Hi Red Alert I'm Ratchet."

Red Alert glances at Ratchet and First Aid with sparks of hope in his optics. "Are you here to adopt me?" He asks hopefully.

First Aid walks to Ratchet's side and lays a hand on his shoulder. "Only if you truly want that!" She grins.

Red Alert hugs them tight and tears stream down his face. "Yes! Thank you, thank you.."

"But your new Sire and Carrier needs to fill in some datapads before you can move in with them.." The femme instructed feeling bad to ruin the moment.

"Of course.." First Aid nods. Ratchet nudges Red Alert with a smile. "Hang in there!"

They went to her office and filled in some datapads and in one solarcycle Red Alert could move in with them. Red Alert could hardly wait, he packed his stuff right away and some other kids congratulate him. Ratchet looks back at him with a genuine smile and walked out from the orphanage.

The medics meet Knockout outside holding a female sparkling in his servos. She was purple and dark blue. They got the courage to adopt from him because Knockout thought something was missing in his life and fond a femme who reminded him of Breakdown.

"Knockout nice to meet you. Is this the femme you told us about?" Ratchet wonders. Knockout puts her down and holds her hand.

"Yes this is Superstar, come on don't be shy!" Knockout responds and encourage her. "Hi.." She says in a low tone.

First Aid and Ratchet smiles but says that they most get going, they have somethings to prepare. Knockout and Superstar waves goodbye and walks away too.

 **The realm of Primes**

Optimus Prime watch with a small smile but with sad optics on his friends. He really wants to be with them, but he really is proud of their progress. He is mostly proud of Bumblebee, he has really grown up and have become a good leader.

" **Optimus"** A powerful voice called to him. He turned around to meet the powerful faces of the Primes.

"Something is troubling you" Solus Prime says. Optimus sights and walks towards the Primes, of course they noticed. "I'm just dissaponted to not be there with them. Having a family of my own.."

Since Megatron attacked and killed Elita One when he became Prime he didn't have a chance to have a own family. Not being able to be with her in the allspark is also tragic but he can still feel her in his spark.

"As Prime you should think of the presence not what could have been" Prima advices.

"Please, can't you take a piece of my spark and the part of Elita's, my sparkmate in me? We always wanted a sparkling and I want it to have the chance to live that it never got."

The Primes thinks about Optimus's request and says that they will take it up with Primus. Optimus widen his optics.

"Primus himself?" He wispers.

...

"We have spoken with him and your wish is granted" Micronus Prime responds. "I'm honored and grateful for your decisions" Optimus Prime bows in respect.

"Be ready!" Onyx Prime order and Optimus stands proud and closes his optics. A light surrounds him and lifts Optimus up. His chassis opens and his spark is reviled.

He growls in pain when it feels like his spark is being riped apart. Optimus hear faint Primus voice in his mind who tells him to hold on. After a painful second the pain stoped and he was back on the ground. Optimus then saw before him a floating spark in a pink/red shade with a hint of light blue.

The spark flied to the sky and away from Optimus's reach...it was going out from the Well of Allsparks. Optimus could feel the spark within him and he sensed it was a femme. He send a massage to her and wispered her name;

"Kira Pax..."

* * *

Sorry for the lack of Primus but to my defence it's hard enough to write Optimus. Then think about writing **THE** Primus.

Anywho..thanks for reading, hope the chapter was good enough and don't forget to leave a review!

A warning before you go! In my story I will jump a few years sometimes so every kid is entreduced and grown up enough to go to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**RoboDragonDiamond09:** **Why don't you like Elita One that much? Anyway..getting of track. But she will only be mentioned, so you won't see her. Bur thank you so much for liking this story so far!**

 **Stella Nova001: Yes, Jazz and Prowl ;) I don't have many mech and mech parings but at least one should be in the story. And thanks for liking the idea that Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack found apprentices.**

 **Coira94: Glad you liked the beggining, hope you enjoy the rest too.**

* * *

Wheeljack and the twins are in the Nemesis out looking for new sparks who comes out from the Well. Recently the numbers of sparks have been reduced. Primus must know that Cybertron have a few inhabitants now and have slowed down the creation of sparks. It gets the job easier for them but they are still sulking. Ultra Magnus found their secret racing club and they got this job as punishment.

As everbody know Jazz and Prowl are planning their bonding cermony. And there for, Prowl begged that they would have no secrets between them. So Jazz told Prowl about the club and he in turn told Ultra Magnus. Which got Jazz kicked out from the racing club. For good.

"Sad that most of our crew is getting tangled into relationship, such as bonding" Wheeljack sights and watches the ground below from the ship's window.

"If your bonded your bound. We just want to be free, jump from place to place." Sideswipe grins at Sunstreaker. "Right, Sunny?"

"Yep. Can't say that to our poor buddies. Their freedom is gone." He chuckles amused. The femmes would take up all their time, no more guys night. Except for mabye Jazz, if he's lucky enough...

Suddenly the see life signals on the monitor and land the ship nearby. A few mech and femmes, up to 3-5 where near the Well looking uncertain of Wheeljack and the twins. Wheeljack bends down saying it's ok and that they're are here to pick them up.

The kids walks inside but a small femme with the mix between red and pink, looks familiar to Wheeljack. Mabye it's the light blue and the red/pink armor but the kid looks a awful lot like Optimus. The femme stares at Wheeljack like she knows him and says;

"hi" with a genuine smile.

"Do I know you?" He asks with a eyebrow raised.

"I dwon't fthink so. But it tfeels like I know you somehow...Weeljak, ftright?" (I don't think so. But it feels like I know you somehow...Wheeljack, right?) She wonders and Sunstreaker gasps.

"Sorcery!"

Wheeljack glares at Sunstreaker while the femme bites her tounge thinking that she said something wrong.

"How do you know my name?" He asks confused. She answers that her Sire told her and Wheeljack looks at the twins with a doubtful expression when she says that Optimus is her Sire.

"What's you name little one?" Sideswipe smiles.

"Kira. Kira Pax!" She grins while Wheeljack sends a message to Ratchet to meet them when the arrive in Iacon. This is weird and spooky...

 **A Bonding Church**

Prowl inspects fabrics with diffrent colors. Which will be best at their cermony? Blue, black or white? Or a combination of them all?

"Prowl have you booked a singer to the cermony?" Jazz wonder after he shut down a comlink to the chef.

"Negative!" Prowl flinched in panic. Jazz shruged and says he can sing a song or two, problem solved.

"Your going to get bonded, you can't sing then!" Prowl facepalms. "You must be att the altar with me!" Honestly, it's like he never thinks sometimes.

"Right..." Jazz realize and wonders to himself that mabye the femmes could sing at the cermony. But he gets interupted in his thoughts when he hears Prowl's loud gasp.

"This is **_navy blue_ ** not **sea blue!"** He ordered flowers to the cermony and the roses seems to be in the wrong color. "My speciell day is **RUINED!"**

Ok Prowl acts a little crazy. He probably is only stressed, but he takes this cermony a little too serious. "Calm down love. You're going into bridezilla mode!" Jazz warned him.

"Bridezilla?" Prowl wonders with a confused face. Jazz tells him that Miko told him that brides on Earth soetimes goes crazy when planning their wedding. Even for the smalles things. Prowl snorts and tries to hide his flustered face when hearing Jazz's accustation.

"The cermony isn't the important thing, the bonding is!" Jazz says and holds the white and black mech's hands. Hoping he can realize that. Prowl grabs his hands harder and glares into his eyes seriously. Deadly serious.

"Do you think our friends and the humans coming all the way from Earth, wants to see us bonding?! No, no, no. The cermony is EVERYTHING!" Prowl hiss.

Jazz feels like he shrunk into the ground by the outburst and he nods. Prowl isn't in the mood for this now..

..he really has gone bridezilla!

 **Iacon**

Ratchet stomps his peed on the ground and mutters quietly. What was so important that he must meet Wheeljack imitedly when he arrives. He have Red Alert's arrival to prepare, he can't abonded First Aid out of the blue like this!

 _The Nemesis_ lands on the platform and the twins escort the new sparks to the orphanage. But only one femme is left behind and she walks out with Wheeljack towards Ratchet.

"Wheeljack, what is the meaning of this?" He asks. Why would he want Ratchet to meet this femme?

"Kira...Pax here says her Sire is Optimus" Wheeljack responds and Ratchet widen his optics in suprise. Who could say such a bold claim?! Optimus, his leader an-and friend...is dead! This femme is disrespecting his name.

"That's absurd, he's dead!" He growls and glares at her. "Optimus is dead and you're not his offspring!"

Kira flich at his angry voice and cries while she runs into the ship. " _Suits her right!"_ Ratchet thought, how could she lie about such things.

But it feelt like he was too harsh on her and that somehow Optimus would be dissaponted for yelling at Kira without hearing her out. Ratchet sights and runs into _the Nemesis_ with Wheeljack behind. Soon they fond her crying in a corner of the ship. Kira looked up at them and shouted for them to leave her alone.

Ratchet apolegies for yelling at her but wonders if she has any proof that she is what she claims to be. Kira wipes of her tears and thinks for a moment.

"Sire says..you name is Rwatchet and you fnew him as Opion Pax" (Sire says your name is Ratchet and you knew him as Orion Pax)

Ratchet hadn't told that to a youngling before and he looks at Wheeljack if he said anything to her. Wheeljack shakes his head in awe. Could she be the real deal?

"Would you like to live with me? I was a close friend with your Sire.." Ratchet asked and the femme looks down at the floor. "My Sire says it's ok!"

How could he explain this to First Aid? He just adopted another child. But but he needed look deeper into this.

* * *

How will First Aid react? Will Prowl calm down? And lastly...what will the other kids be named?

P.S. Kira is very young and don't speak very good cybertronian so I write down what she says, so you can understand her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry! X(**

 **I haven't uptaded for a while but I hope is ok! I hope I can make it up with this chapter. Sorry if this feels like a boring chapter but hey the kids need to be born first xD**

 **Stella Nova001: Hehe, thanks. I hoped someone would find it funny. And that with Kira, wouldn't you be if someone told you that they where your bestfriend's child? Who id dead for quite some time xD**

 **RoboDiamondDragon09: Well Elita One is only togheter with Optimus in G1. Not in another universe, so if you ship Optimus with another person it's totally ok! Not everyone could or should ship the same as one person does..**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ratchet and First Aid are going to pick up Red Alert from the orphanage with Kira Pax. She holds Ratchet's servo and walks beside him with a exicted grin. First Aid had a suprised reaction when meeting her. Optimus Prime's sparkling?! That wasn't scientific possible but they haved no idea what really happend to him when he went into the Well of Allsparks.

Red Alert jumps up and down when seeing them coming towards him. Then femme who works at the orphanage must keep him from getting too exicted. But his wide smile dissapears when Red Alert sees Kira.

Who was she? Wasn't he going to be their only child?! It couldn't possible be their own child 'cause he knew First Aid was infertile. Red Alert is very smart despite his age...and he noticed Kira wasn't even the same color.

"Ready to go?" Ratchet wonders. The boy nods and takes First Aid's servo while Ratchet lifts up Red Alert's bag. They where going home! Home...it was nice to say..

But seeing Ratchet with that sparkling got him a little jealous. He didn't saw her at the orphanage, so she must have been adopted when she came out from the Well. What made her so speciell?

"Who are you?" He asks her with a quiet hiss. Kira who didn't hear the hiss, smiles happily at him and answers that she will be living with them. "I'm Kira Pax"

"I thought I would be your only child.." He frowns and looks dissapointed at the medic duo. Ratchet looks back at First Aid and she sights. Kira Pax frowns too but by the sad faces around her. No one should be sad today. It was a happy day, she could feel it in the air. Good things is about to happen.

 _"Cheer them up. Tell Red Alert what you feel.."_ her Sire told her through their bond.

"Rwatchet add First Aied is oust my guardianse. Theiy arr ur parentes. I elveady havre a Sire" (Ratchet and First Aid is only my guardians, they're your parents. I already have a Sire) Kira assures him. Red Alert could make out some few things she said and what he belived he heard, got him smiling again.

...

They quickly arrived home but Ratchet got a emergency call from Firestar. She was about to deliver the baby. Ratchet gasped and hurried to get the medical kit from the inventory and drove to the medical wing as fast as he could. First Aid stayed behind to watch the kids and Wheeljack picked up Miko so she could meet her godson.

Firestar was on the berth with Bulkhead beside her, holding her servo in his. "Come on Doc, let me in!" Miko yells behind the the door.

"Sorry Miko only family can come in.."

"I am family!" Miko cries out. She wants to see the baby and Bulk needs her. Ratchet sights but gives in and let her come in. Miko runs to Bulkhead and climbs up on him.

"Did I miss anything?" She asks and Bulkhead chuckles and shakes his head.

"Dear, you make me a little uncomfortable when your staring at me.." Firestar groans in pain when trying to speak. "Can't you wait till I'm done?"

"Are you kidding?! I'm going to be the first human to witness a Cybertronien birth!" Miko answers cheerfuly. "Take that Jack!" She mutters to herself.

Firestar rolls her eyes and Ratchet goes up to her. He gives her instructions and she nods carefully. Firestar start to push and after a while a healthy mech was born. He was green, a litter lighter then Bulk's color and he had yellow stripes. The baby was bigger then an avrage baby surely because of the father.

"Lives miracale is beautiful thing...and disgusting.." Miko chuckles when seeing the baby born.

"What do you want to call him?" Ratchet wonders and cleans the baby up.

"How about Autumm? His colors reminds me of the leafs in fall." Miko suggest.

"For a human your good with Cybertronien names" Firestar breathes heavily. Wingblade and Chromia came shortly after with their sparklings tight in their arms.

"Shadestorm, Enigma say hello to Autumm"

The sparklings got droped on the berth and they watch Autumm with their big blue eyes and wide smiles. They got a new friend!

...

 **Bonding Church (a few days later)**

The wedding theme starts playing and Prowl walks towards the altar with Jazz. Prowl exhale, everything was on place and they where finally getting bonded. Everything went exacly as planed. But Jazz froze on the inside and paniced. He was getting bonded! It was really happening " _Oh Primus, give me strength_ "

Jazz tightend his grip on Prowl's hand when all optics and eyes was gazed upon them. The humans where here and the transformers had their babies on their laps who giggled or cried in Church. Ultra Magnus stood before them and spoke out loud their wedding vows.

"Jazz do you take Prowl to be your sparkmate?"

"I do!" He promised. Ultra Magnus turned his attantion to Jazz and asked him the same question. Prowl grabs Jazz and dipped him so he almost hit the floor.

"I do!" He said.

"You may now kiss!"

Prowl bends down and they stared kissing. Everyone in the crowd cheered even the Predacons. (It would be disrespectful to not invite them) The guests handed over their presents and then they went to eat and as the twins says it; Paaarrtyyyy!

It would be a understatement to say it was a great party. It rocked!

...at least after the kids went to bed and Ratchet and Ultra Magnus went home. It was getting late and in reality they broke curefew a long time ago. They still have a look out for Arachnid and it's a dead line how much you can stay up. But now it wasn't the time to stress about her. Tonight was about celebrating!

Wheeljack and Ironhide took Jazz aside and teased him a little bit.

"Be careful with Prowl tonight eh? We all now that the real bonding begins at the honyemoon" The nuged him and blinks with mischief in their smiles.

"Guys?!" Jazz hiss and blushes. They laugh at him and went to have some more high grade togheter.

Prowl stood on a table with a bouquet in his servos and was getting ready to throw it backwards. "Are you ready?!" He yells.

"YES!" They answers behind. Prowl then throwed it backwards and Moonracer caught the bouquet in mid air. She squield in happines and hugged Smokescreen tightly. "It is our time next!"

"And I will be your best man!" Bumblebee chuckles amused to Smoke. He layed his arms around Arcee and hoped it was their time soon enough..

* * *

 **Soo next time I will post a chapter with the kids in school. Only to remind you I will have; Shadestorm (Starscream x Windblade), Enigma (Ironhide x Chromia), Autumm (Firestar x Bulkhead), Supernova (Knockout) and..**

 **Smokescreen and Moonracer's kid.** **Arcee's and Bumblebee's kid. With Prowl's and Jazz's...**

 **Don't forget to review! No flames please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally! I have waited a week to come home and start writing the next chapter. So without futher ado here it is!**

 **But first I want to thank Corira, Stella, RoboDiamondDragon and my other readers for your reviews and for following my story!**

 **Just a warning...it has been a few years and (almost) everyone have a child who now goes to school. (So I have jumped a bit in the story)**

 **Enjoy! (So much for that "so without futher ado"...)**

* * *

Today is a big day! Cliffslide the child of Arcee and Bumblebee are finally old enough to go to school. He jumps up and down in excitement with a big grin. His big blue optics are glowing of happines when his parents walks with him to the school. Sunstrong, the daughter of Smokescreen and Moonracer are waiting for him with her parents. Bumblebee and Smokescreen waves to each other and the girls smiles.

Cliffslide is dark blue and has his mother's two ridges along his face and hands which is yellow. Otherwies he looks like Bee in a lot of ways. His design and optics are one of the similarites with Bumblebee. His name is similar to Cliffjumper to honor Arcee's lost partner.

Sunstrong is a blue which is almost torquise and she has one ridge on her helm in yellow. When your saw her she almost didn't look as her parents.

"Cliffslide, over here!" Sunstrong yells across the street. He runs away from his parents and towards his friend in high speed. "Can we go in? Can we?!" He asks.

Smokescreen chuckles and rubs his head. "Slow down kid!" Cliffslide frowns but does what he is told.

He looks around the school ground and sees Superstar with the "cool" kids and Autumm with the older kids. Autumm is big and looks older then he really is. So it's no wonder why the older kids like him.

Enigma are with some teenagers and Shadestorm is for herself in a corner and looks at Enigma in envy. Red Alert are at a table studying, no suprise there. He is almost finished with school but he has ignored combat training and can't graduate before he's finished with his training.

Cliffslide glances at Kira Pax and blushes. He has a little crush on her. She laughs and talks with Red Alert while having no idea that other guys stares at her amazed from behind. Suddenly loud music plays and everyone turns around to Remix. He's the child of Jazz and Prowl.

He is mostly white and dark blue but also green. He dances towards the school with his green visor gleaming in the sun. Some boys and girls cheers and he grins and bows while getting a applause.

The school bell echos through the school ground and Arcee hugs Cliffslide. "Move along Cliff, it's a big day for you..." She says and he blushes lightly afraid someone saw him.

"Mooom!" He says embaressed but Arcee only smirked. He runs into the building with Sunstrong right behind him while the parents smiles proudly.

...

The kids sat at their bench while awaiting their teacher. Cliffslide then saw that it was femmes and mechs in diffrent ages in the same classroom. The class turned their attantion on a light pink femme with a wide smile. She writes her name on the whiteboard in big letters; Faith.

"Hello~ Class!" She said in a sugar sweet voice. "We have some new students with us. My name is Faith and I have faith in all of you to do your best!"

"It's one of those teachers.." Sunstrong whispers to Autumm and he chuckles quietly.

"At least it isn't a strict one.." Cliffslide responds and she agrees.

"I will give you assigments in your own level and I will try to help all of you. But if I'm busy or acidently missed you, then you can take help of a friend or a older student." Faith instructed. The class nods and she gives out datapads with their tasks to begin.

 **Recess**

"That was soooo borrrriiinnggg" Sunstrong yells out to the playground and doesn't bother that some are staring at her.

Red Alert disagreed, he tought it was very intresting. It was cybertronien history before recess and he loved it! Autumm looks at him disgust and betrayed and Red Alert frowns. "Some of us like learning.."

Enigma goes up to the younger kids with Shadestorm and sits on the table. "Just wait until your older then you will hate homework even more!" Enigma groans and Shadestorm fnitters.

Kira Pax sits beside Cliffslide who blushes and she asks how their Sires is doing. Kira never knew her's so she likes to hear about her friends's.

"Eh..same old. My Sire is bugging me sometimes but I love him anyway. The downside is that I got bullied before because of him." Shadestorm says and Enigma clench her fist in her palm.

"But that was before I told the bullies to back down!...Oh and I have it great with my 'paps."

The older femmes then went to their friends and Superstar walks towards the group. She grins with her newly polished armor gleaming in the sun. A little too much that you got blinded if you stared too long at her.

"What are you losers talking about?" Superstar asks. The group sights, she can be annoying sometimes and very rude but she doesen't mean to hurt anyone. But that doesen't stop her from telling gossip.

"We talked about the lesson in school and our Sires" Remix responds. It was nothing exciting, why does she 'wanna know? She nods curiosly and sits on the table with the others. Her grin becomes bigger and she licks her lips. "Do you know why we can't go out late?"

"Ehh? Because we are too young to stay awake late at night?" Autumm guessed, It seemed very obvious. Superstar groans, he had the IQ of a rock...

"No! Because there is something our there who wants to kill us! It waits in the shadow just waiting for it's prey!" She tells in a serious and dark voice and pushes Cliff a little.

Cliffslide flinch and gets shivers. He almost starts to cry but keeps it in. He isn't a baby! Kira hugs him because he noticed he became scared and he widen his optics in suprise. Did she really hug him?! Sunstrong frowns at Kira but doesen't say anything.

"Stop it Superstar! Your scaring Cliff!" Kira says.

"She's not!" Cliffslide frowns embaressed.

The school bell echos through the school ground once again and everyone runs inside. The older kids is going to have combat training and the younger kids can stay and watch or go home. Autumm, Enigma, Shadestorm and Remix gets ready for training. While Sunstrong, Kira Pax and Cliffslude stays and Superstar goes home.

 **Combat training**

A young femme, the apprentice of Ultra Magnus waits for the students to line up. Her blue and purple armor have some dents in it and her cold optics gets everyone silent. Ultra Magnus watches her from a distance, it's her very first lesson but she doesen't seem nervous.

"Listen here kids! There is danger out there and I'm going to make you prepared for the dangers you'll face!" High Strike yells out to the students. "Pick a partner to spar with and we can begin!"

Autumm and Remix teams up and they look at each other with determination. Enigma and Shadestorm stands in front of each other and the group who watches from the side cheers.

"Look at my movments and follow them!...one, two three, four!" High Strike demonstrate. "Higher Shadestorm or that punch will give nothing! Autumm don't just punch randomly!" They groan and tries to do it right this time. But why is she bugging only them?

Kira silent tries to go to the other side of the room where Ultra Magnus is. She pocks him and he turns to her. "Exuse me, sir. But you knew Optimus Prime right?" Kira asks and stares down at the ground.

Ultra Magnus nods and she asks if he can tell her about him.

"Well, High Strike don't seem to have any trouble so I guess I can tell you." Kira smiles and he sits down beside her.

Cliffslide watches the students with intrest. He can't wait to go up there and fight when he is a little older! Sunstrong looks at him carefully and tries to move closer to him. She touches his servo and she snatches it back with a flustered face.

"Sorry Cliff!" She blushes. Cliffslide smiles at her. "No problem!"

Sunstrong sights, she likes him but he likes Kira. She frowns and stares angrily at her. Who does she think she is?! What does she have that Sunstrong hasn't?

"That's enough for today! I see you tomorrow and I hope you'll be a little better then you were today!" High Strike says and decides to call it day. The others leaves and sights in relief. It was finally over..

"Thanks for telling me about my Sire, sir!" Kira cries out to Magnus before she runs of. Ultra Magnus raise an eyebrow, he will never be comfortable hearing that. He don't belive Optimus had a kid or what she's saying about him is true. But he can't deny that Kira is a sweet kid...

 **(House of Bee and 'Cee)**

'Cliff waltz into the kitchen where Bumblebee and Arcee waits for him. He sits down in a chair and his stomach grumbles, he's starving. Cliffslide takes the cube of energon and starts eating.

"How was school 'Bluberry'?" Bumblebee wonders and asks Cliffslide with his nickname. "It was good. A little boring but not aweful.."

Arcee smirks. "Sounds like school alright!"

Bumblebee chuckles and is leaning towards Arcee for a kiss. She gives him a amused stare but kisses him.

"Bleh!" Cliffslide frowns and Bee and Cee laughts. Typical for small kids to frown at love.

"Superstar said something intresting today" Cliffslide says with his mouth full.

"Cliff don't talk with energon in your mouth!" Arcee scowls and he nods. "Just don't belive everything you hear" Bumblebee warns _._

 _"Especially the child of Knockout_ " He thought.

"She said that it is something out there who wants to kill us. And that's why we can't go out" Cliffslide says and Arcee flinch and her smile dissapears.

Cliffslide stares at her worried "Are you ok mom?"

Bumblebee sets a servo on her knee and she collecs herself. "I'm fine dear..' Cliffslide guessed it was not alright. She is hiding something...


	5. Chapter 5

**News! This chapter will have my very first Predacon child! I think you can guess who it belongs to..**

 **Sorry for the wait but here it finally is! Enjoy..**

* * *

Next day of school there was a suprise for all of them. A new student would start on their school but the new student wasn't any bot. His name was Firestorm and he was a Predacon. But just any predacon noo..

...He was Predaking's son.

The large bot was forced to duck inside the small classroom to fit inside. Everyone stared in either respect or fear at him and his son. Firestorm are uncertain of going to a school where he doesen't fit in but his father wanted him to make friends with not only his kind. But Autobots.

Shadestorm stares at him in intrest and understanding. Everyone treated her like an outcast because of her Sire being Starscream and Firestorm didn't exacly fit in either. Enigma was the only one in her age that wanted to be friends with Shadestorm. When it was recess she saw him sitting on a table for himself looking at the other kids.

"Freak!" A mech wispers to him when he was walking past. Did they really think that picking on the child of Predaking was a good idea?! But of course they wanted to pick a fight with the strongest kid on the playground. Because it would give them more respect. Hierarchy after all.

"Come on show what you 'got!" A bully teased. Firestorm ignored him and looked at Shadestorm. She smiled at him but the bully doesn't give up.

"Are the prince of the Predacons afraid to make his servos dirty?"

"Leave him be Sonic!" Shadestorm yells and moves in front of him. He grins and teased her too in front of everybody. She blushes and her strong voice faids.

'Fire pushes him a little bit so Sonic looses his balance. "Let her be! Don't you have honor?" He growls.

"You asked for it!" Sonic yells and his friends was running towards Firestorm with him. Enigma, Remix, Sunstrong and Autumm joined in Shadestorm's side but Red Alert got in their way. Kira was on the side with Cliffslide and Superstar staring at them as everbody else.

"Violence doesen't solve anything!" He growls and threatens everyone that if they don't back of, they will call their parents.

Sonic hiss but goes the other way escaping the fight. Firestorm sits down and the kids of team Prime does the same. The 9 kids and Firestorm look at each other before Firestorm says thanks. Mabye he was making friends after all...

 **The End of the Day**

"See you tomorrow **!"** The kids on team Prime called to each other while walking home. Shadestorm walked up to Firestorm and said that if he ever wanted to talk with anyone. He could always come to her. Firestorm took the offer with a genuine smile. As well as showing of his fangs at the same time.

"It feels like you understand me.." He stops and takes a nervous breath. "Don't get me wrong. I like your friends but I don't think they get me as well as you."

"Maybe because her father is a Deception!" Sonic teases with a mocking laugh. Firestorm hiss at him and she sights sadly. _"Her father is a Deception.."_

 _..._

Shadestorm got home and was very quiet to her family's dismay. Windblade looks at her daughter with worry. She has never behaved like this before.

"Stormy dear, guess what?! I found a aaerial acrobat group of seekers. Here in Iacon!" Windblade said cheerfuly. "Wouldn't it be great preforming and being in the air?"

Shadestorm was feeling irritaded over everyone judging her because of her father. So today she was not in the mood.

"Yeah that sounds fantastic!" She responds saracasticly.

Wingblade knew something was wrong but she was trying to be careful with her questions and not ask straight away. "So how was school?"

Shadestorm really didn't want to tell her about today. But a part of her did. She was feeling sad and lonley. "School was fine I guess. I- I don't know.."

Now Windblade knew something was very wrong and she pretended to cough to get Starscream's attantion. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked confused at Windblade. She sights and nods at their daughter.

"Ah! So how was school?" He asked Shadestorm thinking it was that Windblade meant. Shadestorm mutters angrily. Why didn't they understand?! "School was great, alright!?"

"Shadestorm is everything ok?" Windblade wonders worried again. She rolls her optics and that didn't got by unnoticed by Starscream. "Shadestorm I do not like this new attidude.."

"What is your deal just leave me alone!" She cried out.

"I don't know where this disrespectful attidude came we from.." Starscream began saying.

" _You want a piece of this 'paps? Well come and get it!"_ Shadestorm thinks for herself _. "_ Well...well. JUST SHUT UP!"

"That's it go to your room!" Starscream orders and Shadestorm groans and stomps angrily to her room. Stupid Sire! Why would he be a Deception of all things?!

Windblade sights. That was a disaster..

* * *

 **Reviews is love! Write what you want to see in my chapter please if you have an idea. Especially if it's about the kids and their parents or relationship with others. Mabey something later or that has happend in their childhood..**


	6. Chapter 6

**SorrrysorrySorrySORRYsorrysorrySorrySORRRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY! :,(**

 **I didn't mean to take this long. But I had writer's block! ARRRGGHUU...anyway...**

 **EEEEEEEEENNNNJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOYYYYYY!...**

* * *

The school kids is out on a field trip, they're visiting the Predacons's lands. Many of the students are exicted but some always have to be a pain in the butt. Sonic is one of them. He always have to be sooo frustrading and stuck up.

Shadestorm's family dinner was a disaster yesterday because of him. But Starscream came up to her later when she was going to sleep and she said she was sorry.

...

 _"You know I love you right?" He said that night, he hated to yell at his daughter. Shadestorm nodded and cried a little._

 _"You're not going to be evil anymore are you?"_

 _Starscream became shocked and he frowned and little. "Did someone say something at school?" He asked. Shadestorm shaked her head shamefuly._

 _How could she even ask that? Or even listen to Sonic about it?! "Just forget that I asked."_

 _Starscream began to leave but Shadestorm sat up in her bed before he did._

 _"I love you!" She called out. Starscream smiled on his way down "Never doubt that.." Shadestorm muttered._

 _..._

Firestorm came up to Sonic with a smug grin. "Remember that you are in my territorium now peasent.."

Sonic scoffs, "suure dream on." He thought. But he soon realized that everyone around Firestorm (who was a predacon) began to bow. Then he saw Predaking waiting for them and Sonic had forgotten how huge he was.

"So you really are prince of the Predacons?" He asked horrifide.

"Well, duh! My father is Predaking. How do you think he will react to his son being bullied?" Firestar smirks. He then transforms into a dragon and runs to his father while everyone saw in awe. (Except for Sonic who was staring in horror. He really screwed it up this time!)

"Son, is this your friends?" Predaking asks. The next team Prime walks towards Predaking and bowed before him. "Yes, this is Shadestorm, Enigma, Remix, Autumm, Sunstrong, Kira Pax, Red Alert and Cliffslide!"

"Don't forget Superstar!" She cried out and Firestorm grins.

"Of course, sorry" Sonic tensed when Predaking was staring at him but he breathes out when he turned around. Predaking began to walk with Faith (their teacher) and gave the kids a tour around his new kingdom.

After a while the tour was finished and they where about to end school for today. But team Prime wanted a longer tour of the 'castle' before they went home.

Firestorm showed them his room and other rooms who were at their intrest. Suddenly a large purple mech with one glowing red eye walked pass them but stared at them as he did.

"Ok that was creepy.." Remix shuddered.

"He wasn't even a Predacon!" Autumm noticed, why would a bot live with the predacons?

"It was Shockwave, a Deception!" Red Alert glances at the corridor where Shockwave went. Firestorm told everyone that they didn't need to fear him. Shockwave is helping them re-creat their race in exchange of a place he can escape prison. As long as he stays here and lives under their rules, nothing will happend.

"What do they Autobots say in that matter?" Kira asks.

"Only that we keep our optics on him and if he goes over to Autobot territory he will face justice." The prince of the Predacons answers.

"I'm holding a party tonight and everyone of you is invited. So I'm demanding you to come" Superstar ordered, she was getting bored with the talk about politics and other boring things. She just had to talk about other more important stuff. (Like her party :3 )

...

Knockout stood before his daughter and checked that everything was in place before he leaved for Earth tonight. Pretty much everyone would be there to congratulate Jack for getting married. The kids would stay home with Red Alert as babysitter and having all kids in the same house seemed like a good idea.

"So lock the door! Seriously look the door! If it is any trouble comlink any of us and don't go out, understand?!" Knockout wonders stressed, in a hurry and worried at the same time.

"Yes dad, just go!" Superstar groans. It was going to be alright. Knockout breathes loudly and closes the door. When he was out of sight the party began.

"How and why did I agree to this?" Red Alert asks confused to Remix, Enigma and Autumm.

"Because we would call you a buzzkill if you refused." Enigma laughs.

"Yes...that's why.." He remembers as the others smirked. Shadestorm shuts down the lights and everyone screams.

"Wow, calm down!" She yelled and turned on a flashlight. "I was going to suggest we could tell scary stories to each other"

"What about Cliff and Sunny? They are little kids.." Red Alert warned, he didn't want to be the one responsible for them getting nightmares.

"We're not little and we're defenitly not afraid!" Sunstrong scoffs. They sat down beside the oldest kids and closely to Firestorm and Autumm. Everyone would get a turn and in the end Firestorm was left.

"This is a true story.." He warned. "Every night mech and femmes goes missing and not just from us or you, but every creature with energon in their vains. The one who attacks comes out at night in the dark and sometimes you can hear it in the castle. I heard it in the basement where Shockwave lives and I saw it. It appears to be a shadow with purple optics and lots of legs. And it's just waiting for it's new pray to come!"

Suddenly a loud sound hears and everyone became stiff. The door began to shake and Cliffslide think he saw something purple. He hugs Autumm tightly and cries quietly. Suddenly the door stoped to shake and Red Alert hurries to turn on the light and it felt a bit safer.

"It was just our imagination, nothing more!" He promise. But deep in he didn't even belive himself..


	7. Author's note

**A/N: I'm truly sorry for not posting a new chapter now and that you have to wait. But I must take a break from this story a while but I'm not going to give up on it, so don't worry. Freaks of nature will be my priority now and a Batman story called Heir to the Demon.**

 **But as I said I'm not going to channel this story, I just have forgotten what I wanted to do with Next Generation. So stay awake and I will be back before you know it!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm Back! Sorry for being VERY late. I got a wake up call from Coira94 and I realized that I have a story to finish.**

 **I'm probably going to uptade less then I used to before the break. Because high school is hell. But I'm going to uptade as fast as I have time.**

 **:(**

* * *

After the scary story told by Firestorm, Red Alert decided to call their parents back from Earth. Superstar was sad that they all had to go early but understood.

Cliffslide didn't want to admit he was scared. But he couldn't hide it when Arcee came to pick him up. She carried him home to bed and Bumblebee stayed at his side. Bumblebee could tell that he wanted someone to look after him before he sleept.

...

Home at Ratchet's house Kira asked why he wasn't home yet and looked at First Aid. Red Alert came up to her and said that he stayed on Earth. "Dad work there and he can't always go back to Cybertron whenever he wants"

Kira sights sadly and First Aid kissed her on her helmet. "Try to get some sleep." First Aid smiled

She said good night to her son and then went down to her own bedroom. Red Alert sneaked into his father's libary and looked through his datapads before he went to bed. He knows that all their parents in team Prime is hiding something from their past. And he is going to figure out what it is..

...

 **At School**

Remix draged himself to school and he fell asleep in class. He was exhausted because of last night. His Sires was awake all night after he got home.

Prowl was working and Jazz tried creating music. He made some sick tunes sure, but Remix values sleep when it's school the next day. Maybe it's the Prowl in him.

Faith tried to be nice, he never sleept in her class before. But she ended up lightly smacking him on the helm to wake him up. Remix quickly opend his eyes while smiling embaressed. "Sorry"

"Well, now that I have your attantion." She glances at Remix. "It's time thar I hand out your assigment. You'll work in groups that I decided, and togheter you will decide what to talk about in front of the class next week."

Enigma waited eagerly hoping to work togheter with Shadestorm and Autumm. To her dismay she only got to work with Shadestorm. Their other group member was a sekeer named Freefall, fitting name for him maybe...?

They just hoped his name wasn't talking about his flying skills.

Autumm, Remix high fived each other when they saw they where going to work togheter. Superstar joined in too and it wasn't hard for them to decide what they wanted to talk about. Earth. Hearing about it from their parents, they thought it sounded wonderful for them.

Kira would work togheter with Firestorm and a classmate named Hothead. He knew little about the kids of team Prime. He remembers when he was very little he met Starscream. History of the Primes was something they all was facinated by. So they knew exacly what to talk about.

Kira felt Optimus smirking within her. _"Is it because of me you took the Primes?"_ He asks amused.

"Maybe..." She responded with a grin. Firestorm lifted an eyebrow at her and Kira paniced. Did she say it out loud?!

...

Red Alert groans. Did he really got stuck with two of the younger kids at school? They had no idea what they wanted to talk about. Red Alert only hoped they weren't going to get in his way for the goal to get perfect grades.

Suddenly something clicked in his processor. He could totally question the elders about the war without them getting suspicious. That was the perfect assigment to talk about. History of the war between Autobots and Deceptions.

Sunstrong arrived home and Smokescreen sneaked behind her and forced her playfully into the ground. "How was school my little Sunshine?"

"Dad, stop!" She cried out in tears and scream of joy. "I heard about today! Did you choose to talk about the Primes. Say you were!" Smokescreen demanded.

Sunstrong got out of her father grip and runs to Moonracer giggling. "No Kira's group got it first." She responds.

"You could say she Paxed it! Get it?! Because her name is Kira Pax?..." Moonracer tried. Sunstrong looked at her carrier in disappointment. Really? Did she really use that joke?

Then they all sat down at Smokescreen glances at his daughter. He asked if she knew he was Prime material to lead the Autobots a time in the war. She shook her head and swallowed her laugher. Smokescreen saw her amused face and protested.

"It's true!"

* * *

 **A/N: If you remember, Hothead was the sparkling Starscream met with his sister Solarflare in my previous story; After the war.**

 **The story is progressing...slowly..**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Took a litter longer then expected. Hope it's fun to read even if nothing excited happens.** **But thank you for wanting to read it, it means so much for me! You guys are the best!**

* * *

Superstar went up to her Sire in his bedroom doing his daily buffing. He tries to reach a part on the back but with little success. "If only Breakdown was around" He sights sadly.

"Dad!" Superstar shouts. "You know Ratchet pretty well, right?"

Knockout puts down his buffer and lifts her up. He nods with a grin, of course, they were collages. Doctor and Doctor. The purple femme asks if he can talk to him. It's very important. "Sure" Knockout agrees.

Superstar stares at him like she's waiting for him to do something. "I meant now.." She responds. "Now, now?" He wonders in disbelief. She nods and Knockout puts her down with a sight.

"Fine! Just buff me on the back." He demands. "That's it...a litter lower. Aah...perfect. "Knockout moans.

Superstar smirks and throws the buffer on the berth. Knockouts gasps horrified but the purple femme drags him out of their house. He mutters quietly to himself that for her sake, he hopes it isn't broken.

Superstar lifted her eyebrow. She didn't take his threat seriously and pushes her father to continue walking towards the communication tower. Many of the citizens of Cybertron went there to talk to people they knew out in the cosmos.

But seeing as the most of Cybetrons popultation where already here, it was often quiet. Unless Ultra Magnus was here today to talk to the team face to face. Even if they are seperated or can't meet in person, they could always talk through video links.

Knockout walk towards a screen and calls Ratchet's base. They wait for almost two minutes before Ratchet's fimiliar face shows up. "Who is it?" He wonders. "Ah Knockout. Is everything alright? My family, nothing has happend to them I hope!?"

Knockout shakes his head. "They're fine. But my daughter wanted to speak with you, she said it was urgent. But I don't know the details.." He responds.

Superstar tells Ratchet about their assigment and he smiles. Maybe he could help them better then the human kids. He was finally in his element and knew both Cybertron and Earth perfectly.

 _But..._

He wanted to know her group before he agreed. Knockout saw his reasoning but laid out a trap for him. "Surley Autumm and Remix won't be trouble. Remix has a bit of Prowl in him and Autumm is a responsible young 'lad"

"Yeah but.." He started. Autumm had Wheeljack as his uncle, not the best rolemodel. And Remix had Prowl's energon in him sure, but also Jazz's.

"Would you like me telling their parents?" Knockout smirks. Ratchet gasps quickly, he didn't want to face an angry Firestar or upset Prowl.

"Fine I give up! But agent Fowler must hear about this first!"

Superstar grins, she would go to Earth, she would go to Earth! Hope it's as amazing as everyone told it was.

...

Firestar and Bulkhead waltz to the spacebridge with their child. The Carrier is hesitent on letting Autumm travel to Earth alone (with Ratchet) and skip school. Bulkhead thinks it's going to be fun for him and tells him to visit Miko while he's there.

Remix gets a pat on the back and a smile from his parents before the spacebridge opens. "Be a good boy" Prowl reminds him.

Superstar smirks and waves goodbye to Knockout. But soon after, she runs exicted into the bridge without saying anything. Ratchet had a small smile on his face on the other side when they got there. Maybe Hatchet would't be so bad as they thought. Fowler was there too for a short time. It was nice for him seeing the kids more grown up.

But just after a couple minutes getting used to the military grounds. Fowler soon spoke up about the importance for him knowing were they would be when exploring Earth. They glances at each other, they didn't know either completly.

Fowler sights. "Just let me know! The people inside Pentagon wouldn't like robot-teenagers running around in town unsupervised"

"Well, my father wanted me to visit my godmother Miko. Why don't we drive there?" Autumm asked. But Ratchet stops them quickly before going out blindly.

"We are robots in disguise! You three need a vehicle before you do anything!"

Remix nodded, it sounded like the best and first thing to do was getting a new form. Soon enough Superstar scanned a motorcycle while the boys scanned smaller cars.

Later that night they drove out to Miko's house. But they decided to meet up a bit away from other people. A woman in her early thirteen years came out with her son, Daiki. Autumm transformed without thinking how the child would react and ran to hug Miko.

Miko cried a little when seeing him. He was big and strong, like Bulkhead. She chuckles when thinking that he is at least not as large as her former guardian.

"How's Bulkhead?" She wonders with a smile. Autumm responds that he is alright but miss her greatly. They talk for hours before Remix and Superstar gets bored.

"Let's go somewhere!" Superstar begs. Remix inner Prowl disagress with her to his boredoms dismay. "I don't know, we promised Fowler and Ratchet to only visit Miko and come home to base!"

Superstar sights but opens her mouth in fake suprise. "What's that sound?" She whispers. Remix who doesn't hear anything looks at her lost. Suddenly Superstar makes chicken noises and he becomes furious.

"I am NOT a chicken!"

She grins and poke his helmet. "Prove it!"

...

Remix hold his breath while the female human walks to the middle of the road. She holds up a red flag and all the other cars starts their engines. Street racing, it was forbidden in both Cybertron and Earth. But he couldn't deny the adrinaline in him as they drove of.

"Eat my dust, Super-fart!" He teased Superstar. "Who's the chicken now?"

The purple femme and her holoform raised her speed and came closer towards him. "We'll se about that!" Her father was right, this was awesome!


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm back with another chapter. To be honest this is one of my favorites so far!** **I only hope you like it as much as me!**

 **The truth is that writing the ending was much harder than i thought...**

* * *

After school Kira Pax decided to meet up with her group in the Iacon hall of records. Information about the primes should still be there. But if not, she could use her walking libary. Her Sire!

Optimus used to work there and he is one of the Primes, of course he would know. Sadly It's still isn't easy having a dad that everyone thinks is dead...

...well he WAS dead but not totally. Optimus lives on in her spark. Kira will just have to remember to talk to him in her mind. Otherwise bots will think she's crazy, although they probably did already.

"Kira over here!" Hothead yells across the street, he franticly waves and smiles big with joy. Kira laughs warmly, he was older then her but behaved like her and her friends. She runs across the road when it's clear of cars and hugs Hothead.

"Whoa there! I didn't think you thought about me that way!" He jokes and winks. Kira rolls her optics, he should know that she's a hugger. They look around for the last one in their group and sees Firestorm flying towards them in his dragonform. He apolegies about being late and ignores the stares of the other cybertroniens.

Inside the building they head into the section of the primes and looks around. What do they want to dive deeper into? History of the Primes, weapons or abilities? It was so much to talk about.

"Hey, hear this!. It's about Onyx" Firestorm calls and takes out a datapad." Known as the Spirit Warrior, he was the first Transformer to have a Beast Mode. His artifact is the Triptych Mask, which he would later use to give form to new Transformers as they emerged from the Well of All Sparks"

The predacon prince looked up to his group and smiled." It says that he was the first predacon in history." Hothead takes the datapad from the predacon's servos and reads it in suprise and awe. This meant that Firestorm is related to him. Kinda.

Kira looked around even more and seeing her sire's life and history was overwhelming. He was important, a legend and a figure to look up to. On the other side was her, a nobody. A crazy femme beliving **Optimus Prime** was her father.

She knows she's the real deal, so did Ratchet, First Aid and Red Alert but was that enough?

Everyone thinks Optimus's legacy died with him but _she_ was _his_ sparkling. Why couldn't she tell them and belive her?!

"You ok?" Hothead asks when seeing Kira stare sadly at Optimus Prime's statue from the window.

"I'm fine" She lied and faked a smile. "Come on, we have a lot to do!"

...

Kira then went home to Red Alert who made dinner for her. But after he hurried away to study without properly seeing how she was acting unlike herself. Red Alert went to his father's libary this night again and First Aid would arrive home very late.

Kira sighted and went up to her room. She felt Optimus's worry and heard his voice begging her to answer. But she didn't. Suddenly she heard First Aid coming up and Kira became paralyzed. How long was she brooding?

First Aid saw her back when going into her room and Kira hoped she belived she was sleeping. But the femme doctor was no fool. "Why haven't you sleept yet, it's late. Kira you are never up to this hour..."

"...What's wrong?" She continued.

Kira sat up and sighted. Looking into her guardien's optics she told her that not knowing her parents was hard. She heard stories of them but Kira never got to _know_ them. First Aid smiles sadly and she could only stroke Kira's back and comfort her.

"Your carrier Elita One, you have heard of her, right?" First Aid wonders. "She was just like you. You look like her, a lot actually. Brave, kind... **pink.** " She laughs.

"Elita was perfect for Optimus, they were two bots with one spark. They were very similar but he was always more optimistic and naive while she was a realist and _very_ stubborn." First Aid explains to Kira.

The white and orange femme misses her friend greatly. She died to soon. The doctor takes up a hologram of Optimus and Elita holding each other close and puts it beside Kira's berth. "Kira, I know you miss them but..you can't go around telling people that they're your parents. I wish it was that easy, but it has to be a secret. At least for now."

"Alright" was Kira's only responds.

...

While in stasis the pink femme was visited by her worried Sire. He didn't like at all that she didn't talk to him. A little angry that she wouldn't be left alone Kira turned her back to him. She wanted to sleep in peace.

"Can we NOT talk about this, please!" When could he even do that? Kira had never seen him doing that.

"Yes, we must!" Optimus demands and sits down beside her. The Prime wonders what have gotten into his child, she hasn't behaved like this before. But Optimus belives he knows why at least. Kira was feeling happy just before going to the Iacon hall of records and was sad soon after.

"Is it because I'm not with you? Are you jealous of your friends?"

Kira breaths heavily and slowly breaks into sobs. "It's just. How am I suppose to live up to you?! I hear stories of you almost everyday and no one even knows I'm your daughter!"

"You aren't even here with me!" She yells.

Optimus took hold of Kira and forced into a warm hug. "Don't you understand that I have been with you this whole time?" He wonders and pats her gently. Kira gasped, being held by her father was a thing she never belived she could do. But it was welcomed, it was...nice.

Optimus holds her for a long time 'till she has almost stopped crying. Kira guessed he was right, in a way he was still with her. "But I know nothing about my mom. She can't talk to me like you do!"

The Prime sighted, he didn't know how to responds to that. He was a trained leader but not a trained Sire. "I wish it was that easy but things worth fighting for never is. But we will find a way to prove that you're mine.."

"I promise!" He wispers.

* * *

 **A/N: Comment and Review please! Gives my motivation to write!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm back from the dead!**

 **My apolegies for being late, that was never my intent. Life got in the way, I worked three weeks and if I'm being honest I was also lazy...**

 **I'm going to try to update faster then I recently have but it isn't a garantee...**

* * *

 **Ratchet's house**

Red Alert patiently waits for his mother to go to sleep. She was with Kira a long time and he wondered if something had happend to his 'sister'. But he quickly washed away that thought, she could take care of herself, besides he had diffrent things to worry about.

He quickly snuck down and went into his father's office. Like a spy in enemy terratory, Red Alert never lowered his guard and was prepared to leave as fast as possible. But facing his dissaponted mother would be worse than facing Unicron if he was caught.

Red Alert turned the place up and down but couldn't find something he haven't heard before. Decepticons vs Autobots, team prime won on Earth. Later Cybertron became reborn again thanks to Optimus Prime. But he had heard those stories in school all the time! Something deeper must have happend. Something more...

He pondered for a minute and an brilliant but reckless idea came to mind. _The Nemesis_ was full of old knowleadge from the war, filled with bots from that age and key moments! He wanted to sneak out but knew he would be caught in the act.

If his mother didn't catch him, any Autobot guarding Cybertron would! No, he would be smart and wait until tomorrow.

Quickly Red Alert went up again before his mother could wake up. And in due time, First Aid checked on him, right after he jumpted into bed. "Primus must be on my side tonight!" He thought.

...

 **School Grounds**

 **"** Cliffslide and Sunstrong wait up!" Red Alert called out. The two friends stopped in their tracks and looked back at the older bot. "I need your help.."

Sunstrong raised her eyebrow, really?

Because last time he made it clear that he didn't want them in the way of his 'perfect' grade. "Besides, me and Sunstrong decided to let you do all the work" Cliffslide respons.

"Idiot, don't say i to him!" The femme cries in distress.

Red Alert frowns, why did he end up with children?! He quickly buried his frustrasion and told them about his plan on sneaking in to the Nemesis. As expected that caught Sunstrong's intrerest and she smirked. "Go on..."

Cliffslide wasn't too keen on the idea, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't curious. Besides it clearly was something that bothered his mother. Maybe the tale of a monster lurking around Cybertron was a Decepticon. "What ever you have planned, we're in!" He nodded.

Red Alert was suprised that cute little innocent, Cliffslide 'Bluberry' was in for it too...

...But he was glad for it!

 **...**

 **The Nemesis**

The Nemesis was almost under no surveillance during the day, at night however, it probably was as heavily guarded as the prison.

The kids went in to the ship fast as possible with nothing but pure luck on their side. The few Autobots patroling the halls gave no hint about spotting them. Red Alert hoped that the map of the Nemesis he found in Ratchet's office was correct.

He held up his servo, showing them that they should stop. Red Alert looked around the corner and saw High Strike, Ultra Magnus apprentice! Scrap! Getting caught by her would not be pleasant...

High Strike perked up beliving she heard a sound. Her steps echoed through the hallway, getting closer to the hiding kids. "By Primus, do not let her find us!" Sunstrong prayed.

"Private High Strike!" Someone called out to her. Ultra Magnus appeared behind his apprentice and she turned around to face him. After what felt like an eternity, they walked away and their voices slowly faded.

"It appears that Dynamite have caused an explosion in the hall of records. Nothing out of the ordinary being Wheeljack's apprentice, but you and I must...bla bla blablabla"

Cliffslide breathed out in relief and followed Red Aler to their destination. The main computer in the bridge would serve them well. Red Alert quickly typed in; Decepticons, and a bunch of files came up. Free Decepticons, Arrested Decepticons and Ex 'Cons.

The Ex 'Cons file was small but bigger then he expected. In that file Starscream and Knockout was present. Aressted Decepticons was the biggest file, thank Primus! But the free Decepticons was more complicated then they belived.

Red Alert knew he saw the Decepticon on the picture before. Shockwave! Firestorm told them that he lived with the predacons now. Why didn't he think about it before?! Shockwave was there through it all, he had the answers to the questions Red Alert wanted answered.

Cliffslide saw a picture of a spider Decepticon when Red Alert looked around. He knew immediately that she was the monster lurking around Cybertron. She matched the looks of the monster perfectly. This con and his mother had history, Cliffslide based it on Arcee's reaction a time ago. Maybe Shockwave could tell them about her too..

"Hey you're not allowed in here!" A stern voice yelled.

"Scrap!" They all said in union.

* * *

 **A/N: HeHe, cliffhanger!** **Feels good to be back!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, you're more than welcomd to review. Helps me getting motivated and all that junk. Love you guys for being patience with me!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Coira94: Shadestorms project is about the city Vos. I skipped her because I wasn't sure if it was intresting to read about. Bur if you want to read it, I can make it happen.**

 **RoboDiamondDragon09: Well, I think "scrap" is a popular swearword in Cybertron, that's more childfriendly than "frag".**

 **Arcee and Arachnid will have their final showdown but the question is when and how.**

* * *

 **The Nemesis**

The three kids look at each other, wonders what they're going to do. The bot who yelled, his footsteps are getting closer and Sunstrong shouts as loud as she can: "Run!"

They sprint of, not really knowing what to do. Red Alert takes the lead hoping he remembers the way out. Unfortunately they run away from the exit instead of towards it. Cliffslide then changes directon and runs towards the mech chasing them. "You two go! I will stay and take the consequences..."

Red Alert was suprised he considered it. Being the youngest and sweetest child of them all, his parents would go easy on him. Sunstrong disagreed, however.

"No way! If you stay I will too. They will never belive you came here on your own!" She shouts. Red Alert saw the femme sprint towards Cliffslide and groaned. They were going to ruin the mission! He didn't want to leave them behind, but if everyone was spotted no one was left to question Shockwave.

"Guys, I will escape alone if I have to!" Red Alert warned the younger cybertroniens.

"Just go!" Cliffslide and Sunstrong said in union.

Hesitant he runs away from the scene only to find a dead-end. Red Alert hides the best he can behind a corner, relatively close to the younger kids. Voices of the mech and Sunstrong and Cliffslide hears clearly.

"You guys should know better than to sneak around, this area is of limits!" The mech scowlsl. Red Alert quickly frowns, he would know that voice anywhere;

"DYNAMITE!" he growls.

The orange mech cowers in fear and the young kids jump in suprise. They have never seen Red Alert this angry. Another mech besides Dynamite stares at him with admiration. While Dynamite was older than Red Alert and slightly taller, Ratchet's son somehow managed to look down on him.

With angry optics he gazed on Wheeljack's apprentice. "What are you doing here, playing **soldier**?!" Red Alert hissed.

"I could ask you the same th..."

Dynamite stopped when he saw that murderous look. Geez, did Ratchet teach him his famous; 'you're going to die' glare?

Dynamite never had time to answer however as his friend stepped in front of him. "Well, after _his_ experminent went wrong and almost blew up a building. We didn't want to run into Ultra Magnus or High Strike, so what better way to hide then the place they would never look!"

"And you are...?" Sunstrong wonders.

The red and black mech bowed with a charming grin on his faceplate. "Inferno, at your service!" Inferno then took Red Alert's servo and kissed it gently.

The red and white mech blushed and snached his servo away from Inferno's grip. "Charmed..." Cliffslide snickers with Sunstrong and Dynamite stod there dumbfounded.

"Seeing that you tricked us, you owe us a favor!" Cliffslide said and Red Alert agreed. Dynamite groaned but complied.

Leading them out from the Nemesis unseen, he took the gang to his workplace. One of them at least, he had like twenty of them. It should take some time for Ultra Magnus and High Strike to find them. Dynamite have recently built his own ship, it's practically (almost) done. He agreed to let Red Alert use it.

"You know if we try to squeeze us togheter, I'm sure we can fit four in the ship." Inferno winks at Red Alert. The white mech blushes yet again to his dismay. Inferno had a way to get under his armor. The short time being here, he had already flirted more than enough with Red Alert.

"Guys, lets go!" Red Alert called out to the younger kids.

 **The Predacon Lands**

After a short time flying, they saw their destination on the horizon. A predacon called them asking who they were and what they are doing here. Red Alert quickly replied that they are friends of Firestorm, requesting a meeting

A short while past by and they where clear for landing. Firestorm met them outside the ship wondering why they decided to visit. Sunstrong explained their plan and Firestorm was unsure if meeting Shockwave was such a good idea.

Unsure he agreed to it, but he would be coming with them. Beneath the palace, Shockwave was inside his lab. Cloning more predacons. "A pleasure seeing you again, young ones." He greets them.

Firestorm stod tall and spoke with a voice of authority; "This is merly a visit of business, Shockwave."

The ex con' stared at them with his red eye, waiting for them to continue. Red Alert wasted no time asking his questions like; 'Why were you fighting? 'Was it because the Decepticons wanted to take over Cybertron?' 'Why did Optimus Prime have to sacriface himself?'

Shockwave told them about the High Council and their corruption. About the caste system and that Megatron wanted to remove it toghter with Orion Pax/Optimus Prime. But when the Council gave the titel of Prime to Optimus, Megatron became furious. Two factions were created that day and they fought for countless reasons. "History is told by the victors and they wanted to paint us as the villians." Shockwave told them.

"Aren't you the bad guys?" Cliffslide wondered, peaking out behind Firestorm. "That's a matter of perspective" Shockwave answered.

He wondered if they thought Starscream or Knockout was evil. They all shook their heads and Shockwave told them, that in war, no one had servos without blood. Even their Sires and Carriers and especially not ex 'cons.

"What about the monster around Cybertron, is that a Decepticon?" Cliffslide asked, remembering why he was there.

Shockwave told them about Arachnid, what she did before anyone of them was born. And why they had Autobots patroling Cybertron. Red Alert couldn't belive it, they have been lied to all their lives. The war didn't end on Earth? Megatron was alive?!

* * *

 **I'm starting school tomorrow and may not uptade for a while. Thank you guys for reading my fanfic, never thought it would be a sucess.**

 **The history of Cybertron has been changed a bit. Not much but good enough for Red Alert to be upset. They belived that the war started because of power hungry Decepticons and ended on Earth when Megatron died. They also don't know why Optimus connected with the Allspark.**


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry guys! I won't upload often, probably only on my school breaks. So it means it will be long times between each chapter. So if it feels like forever, know that it doesn't mean that I stopped writing. But it will take sweet time.**

* * *

Shadestorm was with her parents waiting patienly for her group in the fantastic city of Vos. She looked to the sky and saw lots of flyers, her father smiled. "It's been a while since I have seen my home filled with this much life."

Shadestorm took hold of his father's hand and Windblade laid her head on his shoulder. Suddenly a ship came into view and she knew it was her friend's. The ship landed and Enigma stepped out with her family. Windblade and Chromia hugged and their kids smiled at one another.

"Hey.." Starscream and Ironhide awkwardly greeted each other. Enigma looked around and raised her eyebrow. "Where is Freefall?"

"LOOK OUT!" a voice cried out above them. They looked to the sky and saw a bright yellow mech falling towards them. It was Freefall! Apparently he lived up to his name. The two families ran out of the way but Starscream transformed and caught him. Slowly he landed safely with Freefall on his back.

The yellow seeker laughted weakly. "Guess I need to pratice my landing.." He climed down from Starscream who transformed back. Shadestorm widend her optics.

"You could have died!" She yelled. "How can you not fly? Someone your age should have been flying ages ago!"

Freefall blushed. He told them that his adopted parents aren't flyers and they couldn't teach him. So he had to do it on his own. "I'm still in need of practice..."

Enigma told him sternly that even if he should pratice, he can't be recless at the same time. Flying this high up from the ground when he can't fully fly. It's just being stupid. Ironhide stepped up, the kid had probably taken the hint. No need to continue being so harsh to him.

Windblade lowered herself to Freefall's level and smiled. "How about this; you kids can explore and study Vos. And then we can teach you how to fly. Shadestorm have recently joined an aaerial acrobat group of seekers. She is a really good!"

Shadestorm blushed while Freefall looked at her. He agreed, he was tired of falling and not being able to fly.

...

 **At a local café**

The group sits down and are about to go over what they fond out about Vos.

Freefall discovered that in the closing days of the Golden Age, many of the city-states had rivalries with their neighbors, thus laying the foundation for much of the conflict that followed.

Shadestorm learned that in an attempt to channel this competition, an Overlord had created a series of Arena Tournaments with the intent to quell the unrest between the city-states and bring them closer together. His efforts failed and war broke out between Vos and its rival, Tarn.

And Enigma came over the information that shortly thereafter, Vos and Tarn annihilated each other with a volley of missiles. Megatron put the blame on Iacon for starting the conflict and recruited many of its survivors into his fledgling Decepticon army.

It was lots of good information and they decided that it was enough. Taking a break they orded sweets and low grade energon. Enigma also contacted their parents about were they can find them. Freefall looks outside the window towards the open sky and sights.

"Maybe I'm not meant to fly.." Enigma swallowed her energon candy and looked at the mech puzzled. "What do you mean? You were born with wings!"

"It's not like that! Primus litterly named me Freefall and I was adopted by two cybertroniens who can't fly!" He explained and groaned. Shadestorm snickered a little. It was probably a little rude but she couldn't help it.

"Aren't you being a bit dramatic?" He would fit well with Superstar. The yellow mech stod up furious and some turned around in the café to look at them.

"Am I dramatic for training every day since I was a sparkling until I couldn't stand and passed out? Am I dramatic for falling on my face every time I tried to fly and ended up leaked energon? Am I dramatic for taking multiple flying classes and ended up leaving because they couldn't teach me? Am I dramatic for not caring anymore if I fall to my death!?" He cries out with angry tears in his eyes.

" **Am. I. Dramatic?!** " He quickly runs out of the building leaving Shadestorm and Enigma shocked.

They stod up and also ran out of the building praying that Freefall wasn't about to do something stupid. They glanced at every possible direction and found his bright yellow color running towards the edge of Vos.

The two girl widend their optics in horror as they saw Freefall looking down at the ground.

"Don't do it Freefall. I'm sorry about what I said." Shadestorm cried out in desperation. "I just didn't know how much this affected you!"

The yellow mech turned to them. Saying that it's time he lived up to his name and took a step closer to the edge. "Please, we can help you!" Enigma pleaded.

"HOW?! No one else could help me fly, why should you?" He hissed. Shadestorm took a step closer to him, saying that even if he gives up they will never stop beliving in him. He will fly someday.

"The fact that you're even trying so hard says a lot about you. And I know your parentes would't want this! Don't give up on them!"

Freefall breakd down and sobs into his knees. He shakes when the femmes go over to him and drags him away from the edge. Embracing him in a hug.

"I want to go home!" He sobs curled into a ball. "Please, I need help. "

Their parents sees them and runs towards them. Chromia and Windblade tries to calm him down with gentle voices and Starscream calls for someone to help.

...

Freefall's Sire and Carrier arrived as fast as they could and hugged their scared child. "It's ok straffspark. Everything is alright!" They wisper calmly.

"I'm so sorry!" Freefall says between his sobs.

Enigma and Shadestorm looks at each other. They're happy about Freefall getting help from his parents and stopping him from doing a huge mistake.

* * *

I cried a little bit when writing this! :'(

Hope you like it and leave a review! And I will see you guys in a while.


End file.
